Super Clique
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: (001-Destroy) Claire moves to the city of heroes only to find out that the heroines happen to have their memories erased by a villian and they need someone to step in and make it so that the PC can get back in action to save the metropolis of Westchester.
1. PC Destroyed

_I don't own Clique. This is theme 001 – Destroy for the ultimate fanfic challenge. This is an AU where the girls are super heroines._

**Super Clique  
**_**Chapter 1: PC Destroyed  
**__(Theme 001: Destroy)_

The atmosphere at Block manor was quiet as the heir to Westchester's most elite family lay on her bed staring up at the white canopy above her. Boredom was written all over her face and her lips pushed together as she tried to think of something to do. Letting out a deep breath, she sat up knowing full well that she would need to find something to do.

That was when her alarm clock went off. This wasn't the kind of alarm that happened to cause people to wake up in the morning, but a rather blaring alarm. Sitting up, she found herself heading out her door and over to her father's study and opened up a trick drawer in his desk. She pushed a button and the book case moved, revealing a passage way.

She then headed down the corridor and pushed a few buttons on the super computer. "Where does the problem seem to be?"

"The situation Purple Massacre happens to be at your parents company where they seem to be having a break in by a super villain, so the PC is needed to take care of the situation." A female voice said over the computer.

"Can't father take care of it? He was the super hero before me?"

"We are unable to make contact with your father at this time Purple Massacre. We need you to meet up with Hula Girl, Big Red and Fire Siren and take care of the situation as soon as possible." Massie let out a deep sigh, before pulling on her purple super hero outfit. "Seriously... this is the down side of having one of the most advanced companies in the world, you end up getting attacked by morons."

Massie then went and got into the vehicle and it took off using the auto navigation unit. The female voice continued speaking with her on the other end. "The other thing is your father has passed the job of being a super hero down to you, so you need to be able to take your group and go all out on this."

"Oh, come on." Massie rolled her eyes. "There is practically nothing that father can't handle and we get stuck with minor jobs. All the crime in the city is that well taken care of. And there are restrictions on moving in and out of the city it is so high tech. It's the forefront of the ideal city where everyone lives very fulfilled lives."

"I doubt the city is really perfect Massacre."

"You talk as if there is something wrong with this place my parents created. Nothing bad's ever happened to me and I doubt it ever will. This whole thing may very well be a prank he's playing. You had better not be playing a prank on me."

"No... this is a real emergency. You've responded to a few real emergencies before have you not? Well, this is no different."

The car pulled up and Massie found herself looking up at the building. She frowned as she realized that a section was burning. She grabbed her grappling hook and used it to get to the upper part of the building, only to see a gaping hole and rubble all over the place. It was then that the others arrived. Hula Girl was in her earth toned outfit that allowed her free range to dance and use her powers, Big Red in her outfit that didn't have any red and Fire Siren and her outfit that allowed her to move freely.

"What is going on Massacre?" Fire Siren asked, folding her arms.

"Can you put out this fire?"

"Fire is my specialty you know. I can put it as it is my element." The female snapped her hands and the flames were gone. Letting out a deep breath the saw a figure in the center of the rubble and some rather unconscious individuals.

Big Red pointed at the female as she rose up with her air based powers. "You're going down girl."

"How do you even know I'm a girl?" The voice spoke up. "Well, now that I've spoken you happen to know from the sound of my voice that I'm a girl, but the fact you assumed that I was a girl tells me how stupid the Pretty Committee is. Who comes up with that kind of name for a super hero group anyways. Well guess what. The PC is going down, and there is nothing you girls can do about it. Got it? Well, if you don't then prepare to fail miserably.

"Why don't you just shut up and start fighting. Otherwise I'll just have to..." Massie however heard a firing sound and a ringing went off.

"This device I just stole from the Block company is just what I need to get rid of you four. Tomorrow morning you're not going to remember being super heroes at all. You four are just going to go back to your lives where you live your days out not understanding why the heroes the entire city looks up to won't come to the rescue of the entire city, including yourselves."

"What are you..." It was then that Massie found herself blacking out. The person let out a laugh from the shadows. "Good luck trying to stop me, particularly since your father and mother are as good as dead Massie Block. Oh yeah... I know you're real identity. I know that Hula Girl is Alicia Rivera, Big Red is Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory is Fire Siren. No more will you four lord over the school that you have special powers or quirks that allow you to cheat."

The shadow then disappeared and a voice came over the receiver on Massie's watch. "Massie? Are you there? Come on Massie and respond! This is not funny at all! So please respond and pick up! I'm not a super hero, I'm just your gadget maker!"


	2. Block Manor

_I decided to go ahead and get chapter two done because I had a little bit written as I had thought it would be my first chapter for this._

**Super Clique  
**_**Chapter 2: Block Manor  
**__(Theme 001: Destroy)_

Claire glared out the window of the vehicle as she and her family drove into the large city. She took a deep breath as she listened to the radio. The song went, "_superheroína bastante, aquí está tu canción, moda hasta el extrem, patadas peros malo, ganar todas las batallas, ustedes son nuestros héroes."_

"What is that song supposed to mean?" The blond haired female frowned at the window. She watched as they headed through some sort of check point, her lips pushed together as this wasn't a usual thing.

"It means, 'pretty super heroine, here is your theme song, fashionable to an extreme, kicking bad guys buts, winning every battle, you are our heroes." Here mother continued to smile out the window. "The city of Winchester is known for being the city of heroes and villains."

"Mom said but." Her brother chuckled.

Claire found herself rolling her eyes. "Heroes are for comic books. They aren't real."

"I like comic books." Her brother piped up."Block Industries is located here and they make the best spy gear ever."

"Speaking of Block Industries, that is the company that is now employing your mother and I. We're also going to be staying at the Block Manor as Mr. Block is a good friend of mine."

"He's just going to let you stay in his manor?" Claire raised an eyebrow. "What kind of friend is that? I mean, he must want something?"

"We need to tell them."

"Yes, but the two of you are not to speak of this outside of the Block and Lyon family. Rather recently there was an incident at Block Industry after I gave in and took the job from Mr. Block. Apparently he and his wife were in an accident that has left them in a coma and as per previous arrangement your mother and I will be stepping in to take care of their daughter. Her name is Massie, I hope you get along."

Todd frowned at this before shaking his head. "Umm... sure. Why couldn't they have had a boy?"

"They also arranged so that you could attend OCD and Briarwood as well." Ms. Lyons piped up.

Claire rolled her eyes and stuck the ear phones of her ipod into her ear and leaned back. As the car drove through the streets, she couldn't help but notice that something felt off. "It's to cold around this time of year to go to the beach and there is no surfing all the way up here in New York. This whole thing is going to be a bust waiting to happen."

"Just give it a chance Claire."

"Did you ever go surfing though?" Todd asked.

"What do you mean?" Claire frowned at her brother.

"You never got a tan, and yet you claim you hung out at the beach with Sari, Sarah and Mandy."

"Claire took some lessons." Ms. Lyons spoke up. "I'm sure you'll find something else that you want to do here."

The car finally headed into an area surrounded by woods and finally pulled up to an iron gate. Her father rolled down his window and pushed a button. "Who is it?"

"This is the Lyon family."

"Ahh... I am supposed to be expecting you." The female voice stated. "I'm having too... hold on. The gate should be opening soon."

The door began to open and the care drove forward. Claire frowned as they drove past a massive waterfall with a statue of a girl reaching for the stars. She let out a deep sigh before turning to look forward. The car pulled to a stop in front of an overly massive house and she and her family got out. A butler was waiting up on the stairs and suddenly came down and took their luggage.

Mr. Lyons frowned. "Where is Massie? I heard her over the com."

"Ms. Block is preparing for a dinner engagement that she has to see to as her parents are unable to attend for rather obvious reasons." The man pulled them forward. "Her plan was to finish getting ready so that she could greet you."

They walked into the house and looked up at the grand stairway just as a girl with brown hair came down. "Welcome. Though I should tell you that I'm actually not wanting to welcome any of you here as it feels strange having strangers staying in the house rather then my parents."

Claire winced at the tone in the girls voice. The butler then spoke up. "Why don't you show Ms. Lyons around as you two will be attending school together."

"Thank you Issac. He's the driver, butler, anything you need him to be really." The girl then looked at Claire as if she had found a new toy. "Why don't I let her borrow some of my clothes and take her with me?"

"That sounds good Claire." Her father spoke up while his daughter gave him a startled look.

Rather reluctantly she followed Claire up the stairs and into the massive room with white furniture with purple accents. The girl narrowed her eyes at her. "So, what kind of room should we prepare for you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're staying here, so it will be like having a pet... I mean sister to hang out with." The girl stated. "The whole fashion thing of yours, it needs to go, go go. We need to up your style, particularly before we head out. You're going to pretend to be my BFF from far away that I've been pen whats ya ma call its."

"Yes... I don't know anything about you."

"All the better. Except just say that it is a private matter between you and me. I can pretty much do anything I want with you."

"No, you can't."

"Excuse me."

"What would you do to me if I didn't."

"I would make your life miserable in a manner that your parents wouldn't be able to find out. Got it."

Claire found herself swallowing.


	3. Massie's Issues

**Super Clique  
**_**Chapter 3: Massie's Issues  
**__(Theme 001: Destroy)_

Claire watched as Massie moved to her closet and began to ruffle through her clothes. "For tonight you're going to be wearing something black. Black is the color you wear when you're trying to make an impression, but don't know the kind of expectations the people have of you. You also wear black because you want to give the impression that you can do the job."

Claire looked over at the window and frowned, wishing she could escape from the room. She knew however that Massie very well could make her life miserable. She looked back over at the girl. Massie's black dress was very business like, but the one that she pulled out for Claire happened to show quite a bit of skin at the back and had a very fancy front that would show off some also had some white flowers with pearl jewels. It was almost as if that was the dress Massie really wanted.

The girl in question spoke up. "Don't take it the wrong way. I would love to wear _both _dresses. I picked this one out because you pretty much are a living doll for me to dress up any way I want. Now, to handle your hair to make it presentable. Go change into this while I think about shoes and other stuff. And make it quick."

The blond haired female sighed and made to go into the bathroom. Massie rolled her eyes. "You very well can change in front of me."

Claire stripped down to her underwear, tossing her clothing onto the bed. She then looked at the dress."By the way, I can't wear a bra with this dress."

"You're not supposed to with that dress. It is designed so that you don't need one anyways." Massie shuffled through her makeup as Claire slipped off her bra and dropped it into the pile of clothes.

It was then that Massie glanced up. "I had better pick out better underwear for you as well, so strip down to your birthday suit."

Claire felt her cheeks heat up. "I've not done that in front of someone since I was four!"

"Just do it. You're a doll after all. Owners of dolls see their dollies naked all the time, so it isn't that big of a deal." Massie had moved to her closet and pulled out a really nice pair of panty. She tossed it over and Claire dressed in the outfit. Massie then did her makeup and then she found herself heading out the door with Massie.

In a way she hoped that her parents would notice that she was wearing the kind of dress she was wearing, but when she walked past them only her brother seemed to notice anything, which honestly bothered her. She then got downstairs and she and Massie got into the limo and they began to drive to whatever party they were going to.

"So... about your room."

"You really don't have to do anything special."

"Yeah, but part of the fun of having a new doll is planning out their new room in the doll house."

Claire found herself biting the inside of her mouth in frustration. Massie counted off on her fingers. "Lets see, we'll need to get curtains, bedsheets, furniture. The question is what kind of colors do you want for your room."

"Wait, you're asking me?"

"There is no use in planning a room for you unless I can get the room in your favorite colors. It's got to be livable you know."

"I guess right now it is a light blue color."

"The neonish blue color is rather nice. You can toss in purples and pinks with that and purple is my favorite color, so we'll go with a kind of retro look for your room." Massie pulled up a computer in the limo and began to fiddle with the computer. "How about these curtains with the big purple poka dots? We can get a bed spread for you as well."

"Umm... sure." Claire frowned.

"You should sound more excited about this. You're getting free stuff."

"_She doesn't get the fact that is the problem._" Claire decided to speak up. "You don't have to spoil me to make me your friend."

Massie paused, frowning as she did so. "True... but you're going to be living in the house with me."

"Until your parents get better though."

The other female froze. Her tone turned nasty. "Your father told you about _that_?"

"He said we weren't supposed to telling anyone outside of the family. I think he wanted us to know so that we would be able to understand your situation."

"I don't want pity."

"No, but you do deserve to have your feelings respected." Claire spoke up. "Plus, us staying with you isn't a permanent thing. Your parents are going to get better and we'll live elsewhere."

"The doctors say that my parents recovering is slim. At this point it is going to come down whether to keep them on life support or not."

"Sorry. He didn't tell us that part. Still, a slim chance is better then no chance at all. If you're designing me a room because you're expecting me to be a permanent fixture it means you're already admitting defeat."

"Then the room is going to be your room until you leave and then the special room for when you come over later on. To be honest, you're the first friend I've ever made. I don't remember having friends, though some people have given me strange looks when I said that. Actually, it was a specific person who said that and I choose not to say anything about that again."

"Then instead of trying to make the room for me, you should make the room more along the lines of a room you would want any friend to come and spend the night in."

"Yeah, but I happen to like the blue and purple poka dots. I think I'll go with a green color rather then pink because pink is honestly over used. Air heads tend to gravitate towards that color."


	4. Party Time

**Super Clique  
**_**Chapter 4: Party Time  
**__(Theme 001: Destroy)_

"_I can't believe my stupid luck. I mean, I know a lot of others girls would dream of being pampered like a princess, but something feels really wrong about the situation. I can't place my finger on what is bothering me. It feels like Massie isn't herself, but how can I know that when we've never met before... or have we._"

The limo pulled up to the luxurious hotel and Massie grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her through the limo door to flashing lights. The preteen female blinked a couple of times. One of the photographers spoke up. "Who is your friend Ms. Block?"

"This is my childhood friend Claire Lyons. Her family is good old time friends with my family and are currently staying with us because as my parents say, these years are the years I need companionship of my peers. So I'm dragging her along with me to the events my parents aren't able to attend and I have to so that I'm not alone."

They then headed in, Claire having her arm hooked under the other girl's arm almost as if they had always been friends. Massie leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I like this. I mean, it's almost as if I'm a normal girl."

Claire resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They were led to a table and they sat down while the party went on. "So... what is this event for?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't ask that as all I am is a figure head. The company pretty much manages everything else. However, from what I understand your dad's going to be in charge after tonight. Some people weren't happy about that."

"Because they're losing their power?"

"Don't know, don't care. Hey, look... they're bringing us some drinks."

Claire half heartily took the clear drink and swirled it around while Massie guzzled it down and then drank two more. Claire finally went to sip her drink, only to suddenly balk. "What the!"

"What's the matter Claire baby?"

"You're drunk, aren't you?" The blond shook her head in disbelief. "Why are they serving minors any kind of alcohol in the first place! Isn't that illegal?"

"I think they may have the police in their pocket or something, or they think entertaining me is worth it."

"You find drinking entertaining?"

"No. I just politely drink whatever they give me."

"And so they think that you're fine with the..." Claire shook her head. "And I thought this town was much better then this! My dad was talking about how crime was low!"

"Apparently its been growing since my parents have gone into the hospital." Massie then held up her fingers in quotation marks. "And these supposed 'heroes' that helped everyone, seems they were just rumor or something my parents cooked up to make people feel they were more safe then they are. They aren't real."

"I have to question the idea of super heroes myself simply because the idea is irrational, the idea that the police would allow vigilantes to storm around doing whatever they want."

"Except they were apparently sanctioned by the government, get me. Sanctioned to be breaking the rules. Ha! When those who are supposed to be upholding the laws, the police are smashing it like tomatoes on the wall and are so corrupt it isn't funny."

"How can they get so corrupt so fast."

"Maybe, maybe not. But how else do you explain what happened to my parents. Shush... not supposed to be speaking about this publicly you know." Massie held a finger to her mouth. "And you know what? It's gotten worse since they've been gone, so there was corruption before and because they won and they somehow know it is getting worse."

"The town looks amazing though..."

"You took the regular paths, didn't you?" Massie waved the person off. "My friend and I are leaving early."

They then found themselves driving along and through a particular part. "Are you sure you want me to drive through here Ms. Block?"

"Yes..." They continued to drive along and Massie had the window rolled down. "See this? Most of the tourists don't see this part of the town.

Claire peeked over the edge and found herself frowning. "How is this different from the poor district of any other town."

"It's different because it isn't supposed to be occurring. _Tengo un amor que no puedo superar._"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means "I have this love I can't get over."

"And what does that have to do with this particular situation?"

This city is the city of romance, the modern one mind you. It is supposed to be ideal and perfect. My father told me so, and yet I've noticed ever since he... and mom for that matter got hurt that it is far from perfect. This must have all happened after they were attacked."

"I'd think it would have started before?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really think that the city could decay that much? Isn't their being attacked a symptom of the decay that's been going unnoticed."

"Oh come on! They would have told me!"

"Why? They possibly wanted to protect you from the truth, because at one time the story really was a great metropolis that was perfect, but it isn't anymore. So someone must have been working against them for some time before they were attacked."

"Come on Claire, there is no such thing as super heroes or super villains. The whole thing with Massacre and her team... its not real."

"How much do you know about the world outside the city?"

"The issue is closed."

Claire folded back, only to have Massie begin to fidget. "Don't worry Ms. Block, we're almost home."

The limo pulled up and the man got out and Massie went running in. He then turned to Claire. "Be careful Ms. Lyons when Ms. Massie is drunk. She's been known to do some weird things. So be wary tonight as she may not be acting like herself."

"If you know they're giving her alcohol why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I'm hoping your father will have the power to take care of it. I think the real reason she's drugged up is to prevent her from actually _doing_ something about certain things. It is hard to explain."

_So... this chapter is late 'cause it took forever to write._


	5. Secret Place

**Super Clique **_**Chapter 5: Secret Place**__(Theme 001: Destroy)_

Claire followed Massie back up to the girl's room and watched as the girl flopped down on the bed. Massie's cheeks were slightly pink as she let out a deep breath. Suddenly the girl glanced up. "It's time for bed, so what shall we have you wear?"

Claire blinked a couple of times before shaking her head. "I have my own..."

"No, no... I've told you that you're a doll, so I'll be picking out your outfit."

"_So much for her treating me like a friend. I can very well pick out my own clothes."_

Massie sat up and hurried over to the closet and began to dig out clothes again. She pulled out some black lingerie and a pink cover that was rather see through. "Here, wear this."

"Wait... but this shows off a lot... and I'm not going to be sleeping in here am I?"

"Of course not." The girl waved her hand. She then gave Claire instructions on how to get to her room before insisting that the girl change in front of her. Claire then found herself heading out of the room and hoping that nobody saw her. She honestly felt that the clothing wasn't at all comfortable and wanted to not be seen.

She heard the door knob to a room turning and found herself diving into the room across the way. She peeked out through a crack in the door and saw her brother let out a yawn before taking off down the hall. She was about to open the door, only to suddenly hear her brother coming back. She snapped the door shut and fiddled with the lock so that he couldn't get in.

Letting out a deep breath she could hear her brother outside of the room, his curiosity likely getting the better of him. The last thing she needed was her kid brother seeing her dressed like this, so she found herself wandering around the room, bumping into furniture. She finally arrived at a desk and found a lamp and clicked it on.

She sat down in the leather chair and let out a deep sigh. "_He isn't going to go away until he sees who is in here. This place looks like someone's personal study._"

She fiddled around, when suddenly she pressed something and heard a click. She then felt around and pressed something else and heard a whirling sound behind her. She turned her head to look and saw that a passage had opened up behind her. At first she didn't want to move, a little worried that something would come out of the darkness at her.

Then she found herself getting up, her curiosity getting the better of her as she hoped that it would be a way she could get around the road block her brother had set up at the door. She found herself clutching her sides as she headed down the tunnel due to how dark and cold the place was. However, as she went along these torches started lighting up. She glanced back and forth, wondering what was going on.

Finally she got to a cave like area and a bunch of lights came on revealing a super computer in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath she found herself wondering why such a place existed and then remembered that there had been talks about the city having heroes and villains. Claire shook her head. "No way... and why is everything here with a layer of dust."

She walked over to the side and saw a purple uniform. For some strange reason she was reminded of the Batman movies her brother liked watching and yet the whole thing was different. The outfit was there and it looked to be around Massie's size. Claire shook her head again. "No way that Massie could be a heroine when she's got the kind of personality that she does."

She glanced around and saw two more outfits, these seeming to be made for two men. "Is the reason dad and Massie's dad are friends is because they used to be super heroes together. There is no way that my dad would be that cool though... actually, it would be so much better if this was just some weird dream, as being around Massie is uncomfortable."

"And why would Massie talk about how there are no heroes if she was one." Claire stared at the screen, her mouth twisting up. "Maybe it has something to do with why she is acting so strangely... she really doesn't act like this normally. It's almost as if she's forgotten that she is a hero."

She went and sat down in the chair and frowned as she wrapped her arms around her chest. The place was rather cold and she knew she would need to head back up the passage way, but looking around she wasn't sure where she came in. She looked at the computer screen and wondered if she could do anything about not having a clue where to go. "Maybe there is something on the computer that will tell me what to do."

Her fingers went and pressed a few buttons and the large machine creaked to a start as she watched it carefully, her lips pushed together. The screen began to flash and she didn't understand why the machine wasn't like a normal computer. A voice came over the system. "Massie... do you have your memories back?"

"I'm sorry... but I'm not Massie."

"Who are you and how did you come to be in the cave? Nobody is supposed to know how to get in here except Massie, her father and the heroes that served next to them."

"I accidentally pushed a button up in the study."

"But why were you in the study?"

"My father's been named..." Claire paused. "My name is Claire Lyons and I think I should be the one asking questions. Who are you that you have access to this computer in the Block family mansion.


	6. Posh Posh

_Note – My computer crashed, then I had school stuff. But hopefully I can get back to updating all my stories. :D_

**Super Clique **_**Chapter 6: Posh Posh **__(Theme 001: Destroy)_

"I think I should be the one asking the questions. Who are you that you have access to this computer in the Block family mansion." Claire frowned through the screen.

Silence, then a voice spoke up. "I'm the person who invents all the cool gadgets for PC. Or at least I did before... well..."

Again there was silence. Claire rolled her eyes. 'All right. Just spill it."

"See... Massie Block used to be a part of this Super Hero group called the PC. Each one happened to have their super powers... one earth, one wind, one fire. Well, Massie didn't have any powers, she just has inventions that I made, like how her dad had inventions made for him. I'm like, a major wizz at that, but not when it comes to... well, socializing."

"What is the point about you socializing for?"

"Well... the best way to put it, while the other girls have their popularity, I'm an indefinite loser. I've tried making things work out by making robots to fight the villains, but I don't know how long I can keep that up. I need a real villain."

"Oh... wait, wait... you still haven't told me why the PC whatever it is has broken up."

"I'm not entirely sure. There is supposedly... they don't even remember being heroes... I mean heroines. What I need now is for you to play action figure and kick some major butt, because we have some... problems."

"Oh... I don't have any abilities."

"There is a bunch of random stuff for hiding your identity. I was kind of... I don't know. Just put some of the stuff together and get into the vehicle. The gadgets should be able to get you to take care of the business."

Claire sighed. "I'd rather just get out of here."

"As if you know anything about that, how to get out of there that is." The voice continued. "So I guess you have to, you know... kick some but and then I'll tell you how to get back into the house.'

Claire let out a deep sigh before pulling on some of the items. She found herself wearing what seemed like a one piece bathing suit, but it was better then the pajamas she was wearing. She then put on a mask and climbed into the car. The next thing she knew she was being thrown back in a whoosh. She felt the air spill out of her lungs.

Finally it pulled to a stop and she found herself getting out of the car, putting on the ear mike that the voice over the computer told her to put on. Looking at the building, she realized it was a bank that was being robbed. "So... what am I to do?"

"You have Massie's utility belt, right?"

"No..."

"Well, there should be an item in the car. It's pepper spray."

"How did pepper spray end up in the car. And is this going to be enough?"

"Should be. She left it there after she had to deal with a party she had to go to as her parents were at another. She used to always carry it. Or was it part of her tool belt."

"Shouldn't you know that!"

"I just know she always left a thing in the car. I remember spraying myself once with it. It's like, really painful, so don't get it in your eyes."

The girl found herself heading into the bank, where the glass was broken. She could hear the glass crunch under her feat. A robot suddenly came rushing in next to her and she found herself heading towards the robbers. She found herself pausing, not at all sure what she needed to do. Instead, the robot spoke up. "Freeze! We are here to stop you."

Instantly, all of the attention was drawn to her and she found herself frowning, the supposed pepper spray in her hand. The men found themselves looking at her, before suddenly laughing at her. "It's one of those robots again. Why should we have to worry."

"Oh... this little girl's seen our faces. We need to be scared. But then she would have to be explaining why she is out this late at night." The two men laughed, causing Claire to suddenly fidget as she looked at the two men. She licked her lips, realizing she was in a bad situation.

The next thing she knew, one of the guys held up a gun and pointed it at the robot. The next thing she knew, the bullet was piercing the robot and causing it to suddenly topple over. The voice on the other side let out a sigh. "_And that is why I need your help_."

"_Yeah... how is pepper spray supposed to help me._"

"Come on girly. Get lost. Stop pretending to be a super hero."

The voice on the other end told her to step up and take action, but she found herself freezing. Freezing, wasn't that what police told people to do when they were trying to make an arrest. "Freeze."

The two men laughed again, causing the girl to pull one arm back. He spoke up. "As if you can do anything? I mean, what kind of powers do you have. However, since you're so insistent on the whole thing, we might as well kill you. Not as if the cops will trace it back to us."

Claire found herself blinking a couple of times as she heard the gun going off. She held her hand up, closing her eyes. However, nothing hit her. She opened her eyes up and she saw a wall of water, the bullet frozen in place. "Umm..." She took her hand and waved it again, causing another wall of ice to go forward, hitting the men and knocking them to the ground. She took a deep breath, realizing they were knocked unconscious. "Will that do?"

"_I guess so. Actually, that isn't bad considering that this is your first time and you discovered you actually do have powers._"

"Not that I really wanted powers."


	7. Irritations

**Super Clique ****_Chapter 7: Irritations _**_(Theme 001: Destroy)_

"Not that I really wanted powers." Claire found herself stepping out and back into the vehicle, her nose wrinkling as she thought about the fact she had been forced into doing something she didn't want to do simply to get out of the cave. Something that honestly could have turned out dangerous.

"I'm going to say never, ever do this to me again. I find myself asking why you needed me in the first place. You have Massie, don't you."

"I already told you. Massie forgot a lot of things. I think it has to do with someone's powers. It would be nice to see if you can't make it so that she can get her memories back, but until then you need to take over."

"Why?"

"Because things are bad and there may be another attempt on her parents lives."

Claire found herself frowning. "I should care because?"

"Because Massie will be sad."

"I don't need a computer that doesn't feel any emotions telling me that."

"I'm not a computer. I'm actually a tech savvy, meaning that my powers are based around technology and the making of technology."

"If you're a living human then why didn't you just go and take care of this yourself!"

"That's because I don't have the know how to do any of this! I tried using robots, I told you that!"

Claire let out a deep sigh, not wanting to let her frustrations get the better of her.

She found herself then waiting to get back to the cave, her body feeling cold due to the fact she really wasn't in the best uniform for doing things. At least though she found herself hopefully able to get to leave the cave so she could go to bed. She had school in the morning. "I need to get to sleep, otherwise I'll have problems at school tomorrow."

"Why are you worried about that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Massie will likely cover for you if you're late, not to mention you'll be going to school with her and will be the obvious favorite for her. Nobody will care, you're instantly going to be thrown into the most popular group in school. Well, the ground honestly could go back to being the way it used to be with the other girls and not the girls she is hanging out with now, but still... the point stands that you have it made."

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am the nerd of the Super Clique, the always has been unofficial member even recognized as being such at school simply because I could make it so that anyone gadgets can do more then they normally would as well as fixing the devices so they'll do what they're supposed to and also making it so that the girls in school can communicate via a connection within the school rather then through the restricted methods that are supervised by the teachers. I'm popular for being the most unpopular."

"How is that even possible?"

"You ask me. The network though has been slow of late and normally there would be quite a bit of buzz going on. I've kind of been forgotten, as if someone planned on making it so that things would change and yet seem normal. Massie is... well, she and the other girls got along well before. Now they don't."

"I really need to get to bed. Since school doesn't seem to be an issue lets say I'm just tired." The girl then paused. "Wait... how am I going to get past my little brother if he is still there?"

"Wait... there is another person there other then your parents. I mean, I'm assuming you came here with both parents as Massie needs a legal guardian under the circumstances." There was a silence. "I can cause a distraction. Plus, you're probably hungry and want to pop down to the kitchen for something to eat as well. You did use your powers without any training."

Claire's stomach growled at this. "I still should be getting to bed."

"There will be a watch for you when you get back to a cave that has a map of all the areas that will allow you to move about even the mansion as you please as well as know where other people are. It's kind of like the marauders map from Harry Potter."

"That sounded lame."

"Harry Potter isn't lame."

"No, you saying the device is like the map from HP."

A sigh came from the other side.

Claire finally got back to the place and found herself heading back up to the study. The watch she got told her that her brother was nowhere to be seen and she found herself heading down to the kitchen to get a snack. When she opened up the refrigerator, she found everything and anything that could delight her. She settled though on a TLT, turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwich before heading to her room. When she got to the room, she found it to be rather normal, but yet nice at the same time.

A television was at the far end. She turned it on, only to get breaking news about her foiling the bank robbery.

"_We are still trying to figure out who happened to be the one to catch these people as Super Clique has not been seen for a couple of months now. The whole town has been starting to fall under. Question is, will our super heroines come back or are they tired of being heroes?_"

Claire tried then to change the channels, only to find herself wondering why it wouldn't change the channel. Letting out a deep sigh she spoke, knowing that a certain someone could hear her. "Look... I know full well that you can hear me. I get the picture. I'll help you figure out what is wrong with Massie and get her back to being a super heroine. Then could you possibly leave me alone once I get her memories back?"


End file.
